Missy V
by regertz
Summary: Ah, come on…Missy deserves her moment, right?


"Missy V…"

Summary: Ah, come on…Missy deserves her moment, right?

Disclaimer: Who me? No commercial interest or infringement intended whatsoever…

The Dalek containment area…

Hordes of Daleks facing Missy and Clara after their attempt to slip out in the TARDIS, faking their blaster deaths and the destruction of the TARDIS, has been detected and the TARDIS held in a shield-draining stasis field allowing them to be teleported right back out.

("Ah, ha, ha! Doctor." The dying Davros with melodramatic glee. "See how even your friends' best efforts cannot best my children!"

"Doomsday…Reality bomb…" the Doctor, quiet stare…

Uh…Davros, blinking…

The Kaled equivalent of Jesus, No…

He couldn't…Not again…

"Doctor…You think you will beat me again? On my dying day?"

"What are my stats, sockets?" the Doctor, thin smile.

"Calculation based on past records indicates…" a Dalek attendant, just summoned, notes.

"Quiet!" Davros, shrieking. "This one time, I can't fail…I can't…I Can't!"

"My systems indicate that facts, Creator…Are indeed…Facts." Relative calm tone, for a Dalek.

I'd say Davros' position as CEO is once more slipping…The Doctor thought, contentedly.

"So it's not the Supreme Dalek in the other room, is it?" he eyed the Dalek "attendant".)

"You have been returned, you have failed…" the supposed Supreme Dalek addresses Missy and Clara.

"Actually it was her…She screwed me up." Missy points. "Never should have promised to care for my boyfriend's puppy while he's busy. An object lesson for me…"

"Hey!" Clara fumes. "You couldn't drive the TARDIS without my authorization…"

"Really, I should have checked River Song out of the Galactic Library instead of wasting my time here with this twit of a girl." nod to the puzzled Daleks… "But…" sigh. "I'm a jealous Time Lady and she was part Gallifrean, very little but…You know, a girl hates real competition. All right…Lets reset." She moved to try to climb the balcony of the room but was halted by a large silver Dalek's cannon point.

"Halt!" screech.

"I was just gonna offer you one last chance…" Missy shrugged.

Daleks spinning to face each other…Clearly a bit…

"What…Last chance? You are defeated, you will be exterminated!" the Supreme Dalek insisted.

"Oh, come on, boys…And girls, I suppose?" Missy looked round.

"We are asexual…We are superior…" chorus.

"Point there but you're missing out on some real fun…Tormenting each other, suffering loss… Why the puppy here…" Missy indicated Clara… "Actually saw the last version of the Doctor as her boyfriend. Talk about mating a monkey to a god, right?" chuckle.

"I didn't!"

"That is a lie!" the Supreme Dalek noted. "Your physiological reaction and the historical data in our master data banks indicates the Time Lady speaks the truth."

"I didn't think of him…That way…"

"Careful…" Missy waged a finger. "They can tap in and display all those loverly, nasty little fantasies…"

"I don't fantasize!…About the Doctor!"

"El Supremo?" Missy grinned at the Supreme Dalek.

"Lie!"

"Stop that!" Clara fumed.

"Now me…I'm comfortable with my sexual fantasy life…And being Gallifrean, all I can say, is…Wow. You lot tap into me and your collective hive mind's gonna blow." Missy smiled wickedly.

"You said you didn't love the Doctor?" Clara stared.

The Daleks quiet but clearly quite interested…

"What's love gotta do, gotta do with it?" Missy, swaying hips… "Besides, for cryin' out loud, if the Doctor can lie…"

"Enough!" the Supreme Dalek insisted. "Data indicates the Doctor does not love you, Time Lady. However, it does indicate he is fond of his Companions. You may be useful…" he turned to Clara. "Take her to the Creator's chamber…"

"Ooooh, gonna get it on, with Davros, girl!" Missy, shifting hips, grin. "But, just a mo…You do know who I am?" she eyed the Supreme Dalek.

"You are a minor Time Lord…Lady, of Gallifrean origin. The other survivor of the Time War…" pause…

"Recalc that, Supremo…Gallifrey lives!" Missy beamed. "And all thanks to her two remaining children, me…And my guy! The true heroes of the Time War! Can I get a Victory bump?!" she raised a fist. Dalek stalks still, facing her.

"Thanks, Scaro, you're a great audience!" fists in air. "And when you visit returned Gallifrey in the very near future as prisoners or spare parts, be sure to tour the Museum of Utterly Defeated Dalek Races! The new 'Slaughter at Trenzalore' wing is not to be missed."

"Exterminate…Slowly…" the Supreme Dalek ordered, a cluster of Daleks moving to ring her, Clara still under guard.

"Tell him, Clara! Tell my guy I died a true Gallifrey poster girl!" Missy called, throwing out a hand in exaggerated supplication...

"You can not teleport this time. You will die!" the Supreme Dalek noted. "You will not be allowed to regenerate!"

"Well, then…This calls for a speech…A final speech by the last Time Warrior…I'm a vet, you know. Whereas the Doctor…Not wanting to tell tales on my boyfriend...Was a bit of a draft dodger till they finally caught up with him." she eyed the Supreme Dalek. "Come on, you want your defeated enemy to make a final plea, whimper, moan…It's no fun if they don't, right?"

"Fun is irrelevant." The Supreme Dalek shook its cannon stalk.

"How did this one ever get to be a Time Lord, you're thinking, right? You clattering hunk of Scarian duraluminum and Thalian titanium-5." She frowned.

"That is of no interest…" the Supreme Dalek noted.

"And yet, here you are…Holding fire. Like with the Doctor at Trenzalore, scared to death I'll pull my own Gallifrean rabbit outta my bonnet… Right? Right?" she beamed.

"We will exterminate you…Carefully and thoroughly." The Supreme Dalek insisted, slight pause. "How could you pull a mammalian rodent species out of this headpiece?" Wave of stalk indicating the bonnet in her hand.

"That's the question, right?" Missy beamed. "Well, you gather round and let me say my peace and maybe…Maybe…I'll tell you. And then you might have a slightly better chance of surviving the Doctor next time he slaughters your butts to genocidal levels."

"Hold fire…Speak…" the Supreme Dalek raised stalk. "If you provide useful information we will be quicker in your extermination."

"Now see…A little courtesy gets you so much more. I've learnt that the hard way…" Missy beamed. "I think I can say though that since I went the female route, everyone who's worked with me…Clara? You remember that sweet fellow, Dr. Chang, my 3W manager? Remember how he said he enjoyed working with me?"

"Just before you killed him…" Clara frowned.

"Details…Details…Humans, what you gonna do?" Missy shrugged to the Daleks. "The point is I was an excellent boss as a woman…Not that I wasn't rather good as Great Britain's PM. You do know I won by popular election? Did he tell you that?" look over to Clara.

"With mind control and so on…But…Yeah, he mentioned it and something about the stupidity of Terran twenty-first century governance." Clara noted, shrugging.

"He's so sweet. Well. Everyone uses a few props in politics…" Missy shrugged. "The point is the people responded to my ever polite and courteous nature and even after I gave up…Had to, in this form…The hypnotic abilities…The folks who worked for me found me a delight. And I think I can safely say that everyone in the Nethersphere, all those charming dead people, who met me, found me a gracious hostess. And it mattered, I assure you. I couldn't have gotten so many to sign away their emotions and independent thought without it."

"Courtesy…We will file it in our data storage." The Supreme Dalek nodded its stalk. "Testing…Thank you, Gallifrean Time Lady."

"You see…" Missy smiled. "Already you've charmed me…Keep it up and you could charm your way into the conquest of the Universe. Heck, half the Time Lords' success in becoming gods to so many races…Courtesy." She nodded.

"We will analyze in several testing situations. If useful, the Daleks will be supremely courteous!" the Supreme Dalek insisted. "No race will be more courteous in conquest than the Daleks! Thank you again, Mistress."

"Oooh…You even remembered my name…" she beamed. "You're doing so well…"

"And now we will exterminate you, with supreme courtesy! If you wouldn't mind, we will now extermin…"

"Ah…" she put up a finger. "Haven't made the speech yet. Courtesy demands you allow me a few final choice words."

"Searching…Kaled, Thal, Terran, greater Galactic agree. You are speaking the truth. Courtesy demands we listen to your final words. Thank you for your assistance in our becoming the supremely courteous conquerors of the Universe. The Dalek people thank you, insane Time Madam." Screech followed by wagging of cannon stalk.

"Aw, shucks, fellas. Just doin' my bit to make the Universe a fit place to die in, fellas." She nodded, beaming… "Anyway, could I have a bit of music? The St. Crispain's Day theme from the Terran movie, motion picture, 'Henry V'…?"

"Music? Searching…Pattern of manufactured sounds in sequences designed to stimulate emotional responses in organic life forms. Why do you wish this…Music?" a definite bit of curiosity under that Dalek screech, Clara noted.

"Sets the mood, fires up the blood…Can you find it? I imagine you have Terran data files from your different encounters with my honey boy, right?"

"The Daleks have access to all information of all civilizations…"

"That you've encountered." She eyed him. "You haven't been everywhere…Yet."

"Not everywhere…Yet." The Supreme Dalek, a bit downcast.

"But I'm sure you'll get everywhere before the Doctor destroys you." She beamed. "I mean, for good. He's pretty upset with you boys, this time."

"Searching…St. Crispain's Day theme, 'Henry V' motion picture…The Doctor is defeated, he will watch you die again. His TARDIS…" The Supreme Dalek turned stalk…Several turned stalk…

…To face empty space…

"Oooh…I set it to buzz off while you were pulling us out…Sorry." She wrinkled her nose at him. "But as you didn't seem to want it all that much…Saves you the trouble of destroying it." she shrugged.

"You will tell us where you have sent the Doctor's TARDIS?...Please."

"When you ask so nicely, how can I refuse?" she smiled. "It's…"

"Missy!" Clara cried.

"Silence…Please, Miss Companion." The Supreme Dalek insisted. "Go on, Mistress, please…Tell us. We are quite interested."

"…Where…It…Belongs…" Missy grinned. Clara, blinking…

"I do not understand? Where is the TARDIS, ma'am?" the Supreme Dalek rolling closer, stalk extended. "You will be made to suffer, politely…Unless …You…Speak."

"With…The…Doctor, of course. See, courtesy works every time." Missy, offhand wave of hands.

"The TARDIS is in the Creator's quarters?" the Supreme Dalek in a screech he managed to make sounding concerned.

"Where else?" she shrugged.

"Confirm! Confirm! Alert the Creator! The Doctor's TARDIS is in the Creator's quarters! Guards to the Creator's quarters! At once! Many thanks, ma'am." Nod of stalk to Missy.

"You idiot, why'd you tell him?!" Clara frowned from her spot as the assigned Daleks hurried off.

"Miss Oswald." Stern look, smoothing of suit, regal pose. "I am a representative of the ancient and noble race of Gallifreyan Time Lords and Ladies conducting crucial negotiations with a key Galaxy-straddling species. The future of the known and unknown Universe(s) hangs in the balance. It would hardly do to build the necessary trust for me to lie during the course of such delicate negotiations. Though you can, girlie!" chuckle. "Always liked that about you…What a first-rate liar you are, I mean."

"Heeeyyy….!" Glare.

"The TARDIS is in the Creator's quarters…Get a restraining field to the Creator's quarters!" shriek.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Missy sighed. "But I asked the old girl to go into siege mode as soon as we should be forcibly removed. And she did, thanks to Clara there's authorization. Thanks, Claire!" wave. "You won't be able to set up another dampening field, very sorry." Sigh.

"Guard the TARDIS! Guard the TARDIS!" Cries by several units… "To the Creator's quarters. Guard the TARDIS!"

"The Doctor must not be allowed access to the TARDIS!" The Supreme Dalek insisted. "The Daleks thank you for your information." It turned back to Missy. "Your final words? Please?"

"Right. Now, where were we? Ah, yes the music…" Missy nodded. "Clara, you ever see the Brannaugh flick? Much better than that overrated Olivier's."

"In school…Yes…" Clara, shaking head, puzzled. "But…"

"Nhht…" Missy cut her off. "Just want you to be able to compare performances…I'm considering a career in acting later on. The Gallifreyan stage has very demanding standards, you know."

"I have located the…Music…" the Supreme Dalek noted. "Shall we play the data file?"

"By all means, please…" Missy waved a hand. "Let me get up…" several Daleks rolling before her.

"We must politely request you stay…" one intoned. "…Or be immediately exterminated."

"Right then, here will do fine just give me a sec to get organized here."

"Please…" the Supreme Dalek, politely.

Missy smoothing hair and dress…Clara staring…

"What the bloody hell are you doing…?"

"Going out…Like a true Gallifrean, my cunning lil' Terran puppy." Missy noted, regal stance now.

"You may play, Supreme Dalek…" she waved. "And thanks…The thanks of your most gallant foes, the Lords and Ladies of Gallifrey, for the courtesy shown. It shall be remembered." Regal pose.

"We thank you, insane acting representative of our greatest foes." The Supreme Dalek, clearly attempting equal aplomb.

Music from 'Henry V', the St Crispain's Day speech…

"Clara…? Tell me you wish we had just ten thousand idle primates from that dirty little world of yours, right here, right now, please? There's a lamb. She's a lambie pie…" to the Supreme Dalek.

"My readings indicate she is Terran human, not Terran ungulate, not meaning to offend…" the Supreme Dalek turned stalk Claraward.

"Clara? Come on then, girl…Surely you would like to have 10000 Danny Pinks, human or Cyber, standing by, eh?"

"I would…" Clara, grimly. "And 10000 more to hunt you down, later…"

"Psst…" Missy, stage whisper, hand making speaking tube… "Lets not air the damned family laundry in front of the Daleks, dear. Het hmmn…" she unfolded a sheet of paper and put on spectacles…

"What's she that wishes so?  
My cunnin' little puppy Oswald? No, my fair pup and temp assistant:  
If I am mark'd to die, I am enow  
To do my planet loss…" Bow of head…Hand to hearts… "; and if to live…  
The fewer TLs and puppies, the greater share of honour.  
Gods' will! I pray thee, wish not one more." Proud beam.  
"By Wimsocket Prime, I am not covetous for gold,  
Nor care I who doth feed upon my cost;  
It yearns me not if men my garments wear (though it might bother some of the male wearers);  
Such outward things dwell not in my desires:  
But if it be a sin to covet honour,…" Shrewdly regal look.  
"I am the most offending soul alive.  
No, faith, dear lil' puppy, wish neither a useless human from England, nor a staunchly masterful Time Person with soul crushing eyebrows from Gallifrey:  
God's peace! I would not lose so great an honour  
As one Time Person more, methinks, would share from me  
For the best hope I have. O, do not wish one more!  
Rather proclaim it, Clara, through my host…"

Daleks uncertainly spinning stalks around to view "host"…

"That he which hath no stomach to this fight,  
Let him depart; his passport shall be made…" grand wave…  
"And crowns for convoy put into his purse:…" Proud beam, wave of hand.  
"We would not die in that mongrel human's company  
That fears his fellowship to die with us.  
This day is called the feast of…The Doctor…Or, will be…"

Music swells…

("Poetic license…" she whispered to the Supreme Dalek, who seemed about to correct her. Other humans? Feast?) 

"She that outlives this day, and comes safe home,  
Will stand a tip-toe when the day is named,  
And rouse her at the name of The Doctor.  
She that shall live this day, and see old age and/or regeneration,  
Will yearly on the vigil feast her neighbours,  
And say 'To-morrow is Saint Doctor's  
Then will she strip her sleeve and show her scars.  
And say 'These blast wounds I had on The Doctor's day.'  
Old Time Persons forget: yet all shall be forgot,  
But she'll remember, with advantages (i.e., boastful lies)  
What feats she did that day: then shall our names.  
Familiar in her mouth as household words  
Missy the Mistress…The Doctor…and, our puppy…"

"Hey…" Clara fumed.

"Hush. Osgood and Kate, those nice agents I vaporized…(Very nice bunch for human mongrels…"she explained to the Supreme Dalek. "Brave boys facing an inhuman maniacal monster and all that…See, I'm mourning my dead. I've grown, admit it. Though really, I must blame Kate, the UNIT commander? You know her?" she addressed the Supreme Dalek who nodded stalk. "We know her." "She really shouldn't have put those poor boys or that dear Osgood in my harm's way…What was she thinking? Hello, insane maniac here with disintegrator ray. I tell you, Clara…" glance over the way… "The Brigadier? He would never have done that. Not wanting to suggest a fellow female isn't up to the job, but…Really. Anyway…") 

"They shall be in their flowing cups freshly remember'd…" ("Clara, you know a good grog shop for a pint, later?") This story shall the good man teach his son;…Yes?" she eyed the Supreme Dalek.

"Pardon?" the Supreme Dalek politely waving stalk. "Not meaning to interrupt discourteously but…What man? I see only females here, one Gallifreyan, one human."

"And one…Doctor…Though not…Here, here…"

"The Doctor has a son?" the stalk drooped a bit. All the Daleks' stalks drooped a bit…

"Well, not yet…" shy beam. "But well…We sort of have this understanding, you know? Our families were always very close. And the Gallifreyan race needs to be reborn, just in case the whole comeback thing gets screwed again."

Clara staring…

"What? Did you think the Doctor was asexual? Make up your mind, girl." Missy eyed her. "Come on, he's a Gallifrey dude, I'm a Gallifrey dudette." Wink, slide of hips… "It's our sacred duty to procreate. And frankly, sister…You ain't seen sex till you seen Gallifreyan Time Person sex." Lewd grin.

Clara, stunned look…

"You will not procreate." The Supreme Dalek cut in. "You will die here, after you finish your speech. But, please, go on. The Daleks are all…Gracious…Attention!"

"Well, consider it the poetic license bit again…" Missy shrugged. Lewd open-mouthed wink to Clara. Uh-huh. Die here.

Heard that before…

"Ahem…Pardon me…Long speech…" cough.

"Would you care to hydrate? My data bank indicates it is courteous to offer water at such points." The Supreme Dalek noted. Stalk waving a Dalek pulling cart with cup.

"That's very kind, thanks." Missy took swig. "Needed that, fer sure. I haven't made such a long speech since I was Prime Minister of Great Britain. Which by the way, I handed with great aplomb. Certainly better than my predecessor…"

"Harriet Jones, we know." The Supreme Dalek agreed.

Music reaching crescendo… "Oooh, must press on…" she noted.

"And The Doctor's Scaro feast day shall ne'er go by,  
From this day to the ending of the Universe…!" arms flung… 

"But we in it shall be remember'd;…" Pleading tone…Arms outstretched…Daleks massed round, stalks hesitant… 

"We few, we happy few, we band of brothers, sisters, and puppy;  
For he to-day that sheds his blood with me  
Shall be my brother; be he ne'er so vile, so mongrel…So filthy human…"

"Hey!" Clara growled.

"Bad puppy. I really need to get the Doctor to train her better." Missy sighed. "Well..  
This day shall… Gentle his or her condition…Congrats, honorary Time Lady…" nod to Clara  
";And puppies and gentlefolk on Earth or Gallifrey now a-bed  
Shall think themselves accursed they were not here…" Proud look…  
"And hold their Gallifreyan/humanhoods cheap whiles any speaks  
That fought with us upon Scaro This The Doctor's Day!" final sweep of arm…Upturned face.

"Nice, huh? Did you like it?" she eyed the Supreme Dalek. "Of course it should be accompanied by an enemy all-out attack and our Gallifreyan Shakespeare is infinitely better but…"

"Like is irrelevant…But in the interest of politeness, it was interesting…Very appealing, according to my data banks…To the emotions of those inferior creatures with emotions." Stalk suggesting a bit of shrug.

"May we now proceed with the extermination, ma'am? You may consider it the all-out enemy attack." it screeched.

She waved hands. "Knock yourselves out, boys…" Vanishing, with Clara as the clustered Daleks fired, instantly killing each other in their circle, the bolts going through empty space.

"Idiots…You'd think after they wiped themselves out at the battle of Arcadia/Gallifrey, they be more careful about this sort of thing. They never learn. " Missy noted to Clara who was blinking, staring round the TARDIS control deck. "That's why I never wanted to sign on with them. Utterly hopeless. Now the Cybermen, they may be lacking in the technical end but they've evolved a bit. Hello, lover boy." She addressed the Doctor at the controls. A stunned Davros beside him.

"What has…Happened?" Davros, looking round.

"The TARDIS materialized around us. The rumors of your death, you planted, I knew were premature. You're not the only one who can play the preparation game, sockets." The Doctor noted. "Nice job, ladies…" nod.

"I beg your pardon…" Missy, miffed. "The puppy gets equal credit, for standing around and looking pretty?"

"Hey!" Clara glared.

"And for saying 'hey' at moments, yes." The Doctor nodded.

"At least say you liked my speech…" Missy pouted.

"It was good…Not quite Brannaugh but four stars."

"I should be annoyed." She frowned. "But coming from you…You tough Scot…" fond beam.

"I demand you return me, at once!" Davros fumed.

"He demands…Ha…Ha, ha." Missy chuckled. "God, this is why I never tried to form an alliance, you little freak." Mockingly. "You ought to leave him, with the real Supreme Dalek there, he was ready to kill him."

"Indeed, he was. Your children are getting fed up with you, Davros." The Doctor noted.

"I…" Davros sputtered.

"What, you think I didn't know? You brought me here to save your miserable life not celebrate your death. The Supreme was going to eliminate you for past failures and take a new course…A Davros-free course."

"Finally, a little sense…" Missy nodded.

"So you cooked up the little scene with your younger self and this phony dying scheme to lure me in, promising the Supreme one last chance to alter the course of Dalek disasters." The Doctor continued. "But you couldn't resist one last attempt to win our eons long debate over compassion. Forgetting not only that I have been somewhat less than compassionate many times… Family of Blood, The Spider Queen, etc, etc, etc…But the key thing."

"What a moron…What a tah-rah-rah-goondeay. Typical little humanoid conqueror, strutting about." Missy grinned.

"What? What do you mean, Time Lord?" Davros nervously staring.

"Exactly…I'm the Time Lord and you got it wrong. Time, I mean. Amateurs…" he turned to Missy, who shrugged.

"No argument from me there, sweetkins…"

"What?" Davros, staring.

"Weren't you listening to Missy when we watched her?" the Doctor sighed. "You lost at Trenzalore…Or rather, you will lose, the siege is going on right now. You're two hundred years too early, Davros. You were so busy being clever about the past you forgot to be sure to confirm the future timeline. And when the current Supreme learns that defeat is inevitable, again."

"Exterminate, exterminate! Exterminate….!" Missy howled, chuckling.

"Impossible…" Davros… "I reviewed all timelines through the collective."

"This is what happens when a mongrel hybrid starts trying to play the role…Of a Time Person…" Missy, regally. "I did tell you lot, you haven't been…Everywhere."

"Missed one, I'd say." The Doctor agreed. "She's right, it happens when you can't hold the whole of Time in a computer, even one powerful and advanced as the Dalek hive. That's why we never did, we use the Schism."

"Maddening as it can be to use…" Missy beamed.

"Any way, have a fine trip back, give the Supreme my best and my congrats that he's considering a new path…And Davros, I wouldn't have killed you. That's not necessarily compassion, I knew the future offered you far greater punishment, just as it did Hitler, Dr. Simeon, the Cyberian genius who created the Cybermen, and other nasties I could have eliminated as children." (Missy shaking head…He always has to do it the long way round, she noted to Clara.) And compassion wins, in the end. As you do know, in your heart. Which is why you still keep arguing with me. You still have doubt."

"I have no doubt, Doctor! And I will survive to destroy you!"

"Maybe, maybe not. Not today. Davros, the choice is yours…There is still a way out of the trap you built eons ago for yourself and your people. That boy you were wanted to end the war on Scaro, end the suffering. You still can. But there's only one way. Probably see you later, but if not…Well, it's been interesting, I'll give you that."

Davros, vanishing…

"Oh, please…" Missy sighed. "Can't you just for once let him be slaughtered without hope and without the Speech? You always have to try and win them over on top of everything?"

"It's what I do." The Doctor shrugged. "I did say your speech was good…"


End file.
